That Damn Mistletoe
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Tobi has that jolly, merry mood and has decided to make a party. Full of candy canes, snowflakes, santa claus....And Mistletoe. Now, two unlikely people accidenyl step under that mistletoe....now what? Enjoy my fanfic!


Tobi had been planning this party for a while now. He would sneak streamers and ornaments into the basement whenever he got the chance. Since Tobi was so busy with the party preparations, Hidan was getting any chance he got to annoy Kairi. He loved prodding her when he needed something, only to not answer her question of what he wanted.

Finally, after over a dozen runs of party streamers and music disks to the basement and back, ten thousand annoying tricks Hidan tested on Kairi, and millions of cries of annoyance Kairi had outburst, the party was ready. Tobi had instructed everyone in the Clan to meet him at the basement door.

"I can't wait to wonder what he was beyond that door!" Deidara exclaimed, and a glimmer of mischief went over his eye, "Just so I can blow it up in his face!" Zetsu rolled his eyes, his fly trap slowly closing around his neck and face. Konan was busy getting make up on, so she wasn't in the room. Just as they all thought nothing was going to happen, Tobi burst open the door.

"Hey guys, welcome to Casa De CHRISTMAS PARTY!" He cheered, showing them inside. Kakuzu only had to say four words to get everyone's thoughts just right, "Holy mother of God." The room's ceiling was streamed with red and green streamers and Christmas music rang form a set of speakers across the room. The room was nicely large, so everyone filed in and could move around enough to not whine. Hidan didn't even have time to torment Kairi; he had shot toward that liquor bar so fast he left skid marks behind him.

Kakuzu joined his partner, pouring him a nice margarita. Kisame was laughing in the corner, a beer in his hand, talking to Itachi about the prank he left in Tobi's room for after the party. The music was happy and jolly, everything Tobi was.

Kairi walked over next to Hidan and poured herself a scotch on the rocks with a twist. Hidan turned to her, a smile on his face, "Hey, what are you doing getting a drink? You haven't even passed the drinking age!" Kairi sighed, taking a drink.

"Yeah, well you passed the drinking age so much; you aren't allowed to drink anymore." Kakuzu burst into laughter, dropping his margarita on the floor. Hidan glared, "Why you little…" He grabbed her collar and curled his hand into a fist. Just as he was about to hit her, Tobi walked up. "Hey guys! Like the party?!"

Hidan let her down slowly. "Yea…it's fun." He gave her a glance of anger and turned back to Kakuzu.

Kairi brushed off her shoulders, a smirk on her face, "Scared of my Tobi, are you?" Hidan only ignored her, chatting with his partner. "Don't get too drunk, Hidan-sama. I don't think Kakuzu wants to do that thing he did last time."

Hidan whipped around, his fist flying. Kairi ducked just as his fist met with a lamp, sending it flying at the wall. The room grew quiet, even the music stopped. Hidan looked around and roared. He stormed to a corner of the room, looking at the door. Tobi shrugged and the music went up to a roar again, as did the chatting.

Kairi walked over to him, regret starting to grow in her. "Listen." Hidan didn't look her as she began to talk. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go too far." Hidan glanced over at her and sighed. "Fine. But freaking owe me!"

Suddenly, a chant of O's went through the room. Kairi looked around and they were looking at her. What the-? Why were they all looking at her and Hidan? Kisame started to laugh under his breath and pointed above her head. She slowly lifted her head up, dreading the slow minutes. "No…"

Above their heads was bright, red mistletoe. Hidan went pale as did she. Hidan looked over at her. He tried to walk away, but his feet were glued to the floor. Their minds both read the same thing…Genjutsu.

A chant went through the room, and Tobi joined in it, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Hidan looked at her and he gulped. "Let's just get it over with…" He whispered, leaning in. She did as well, closing her eyes. Their lips met and it felt like a spark went through Hidan. A satisfied cry went through the crowd. Tobi finally gave into the laughter, "Alright, alright! Break it up!"

The Genjutsu was broken, but the kissing still went. The kissing was more…close. Tobi widened his eye, "Alright, guys!"

They didn't listen, and Kairi was now blushing. Tobi suddenly grew angry, "OKAY! BREAK IT UP!"

Hidan pulled away swiftly, and Kairi stood there very red. Her cheeks matched the mistletoe. Kisame was in hysterics, as Zetsu was blushing as well. Kakuzu was wide-eyed and Itachi only shook his head and said, "I knew they could never be enemies."

Kairi looked over at Hidan and seemed to shrink, "Merry…um…Christmas." She ran off after that.

Later, after the party, Tobi was furious. Hidan was locked in his room, afraid that Tobi would attack. He was right.

Hidan jumped as a bang echoed from his door. Hidan backed up a foot as the curses form Tobi through the door increased. "HIDAN! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" He has never seen Tobi so mad before. He opened the door a crack, "Oh hello, Tobi-sama! May I help you?" Hidan smiled warily, scared out of his wits.

Tobi pushed open the door and pushed Hidan back, his anger burning through his mask. "YOU KISSED HER!" Hidan flinched and nodded. Tobi grabbed his collar, "Touch her again, and I'll KILL YOU!!!" He was twisted in anger, and Hidan nodded, shaking uncontrollably.

He left in a storm of anger.

Later that night, another knock echoed form his door and Hidan dived behind his bed, "I DIDN'T GO NEAR HER!" He cried from the bed. The sound was only a small cough, "Hidan…"

Hidan looked from his bed and opened the door, which had Kairi standing in the hallway. She smiled up shyly at him, "Hi."

He looked down at her, checking the halls, and let her in. "What is it?" He whispered, closing the door. Kairi turned to him, "What's with the whispering?" She whispered back. When Hidan turned around toward her, he was nose to nose with the Sound nin.

He blushed and flinched back, "Ugh, Tobi said not to talk to you again. I'm afraid." Kairi smiled and chuckled.

"Tobi acts that way when he thinks he can take you on. He is my boyfriend, and he was just protecting me from possible complications." She was sitting in his lap now, twirling his necklace.

Hidan pressed his back to the door, his fear growing. He knew he bribed Zetsu to spy on them. He could even see a pair of yellow eyes peeking through the ceiling. Hidan pushed her off, "No! You know not to!"

Kairi frowned and Hidan now noticed she was drunk. Her eyes were droopy. He grabbed her hand and as he pushed her to the door, she halted in her tracks. She turned to him, "Listen. Tobi won't matter if I chose you over him. He'll just get over his grief with Deidara." She smirked and Hidan widened his eyes. Kairi pointed to the ceiling.

Mistletoe. Kairi and her Genjutsu. She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her lips. They kissed and Hidan felt his mind scream. He closed his eyes tight and pushed away from her. Oh no.

He looked deep at Kairi and all sense went out of his head. Kairi cocked her head to one side, now confused, "Um…you okay Hidan-sama?" Hidan shook his head as he went into another kiss. Their bodies pressed close together, their kisses getting more passionate.

Meanwhile.

Zetsu formed from the floor and sighed at Tobi. Tobi tapped his foot, his patience evaporating. "Well?"

Zetsu took in a breath, "Well…" Tobi stamped his foot in complete rage, "I KNEW IT!" He opened his door and stormed down the hall. Zetsu popped form the ceiling above Tobi, "You can't just BARGE in! **Yes…you don't want to see things not needed to see."**

Tobi swatted away Zetsu, "I DON'T CARE" He stormed more down the hall.

Meanwhile.

Kairi grabbed onto his albino hair and his kisses went down her neck, "Hnng." Hidan smiled up at her. "Just relax and this'll be better than you think."

As he lay on her, Tobi walked down the hall toward Hidan's room.


End file.
